I'm Sorry
by RedRockets
Summary: Arguing may be the easy part, but the hardest is forgiving and forgetting. What happens when Maka takes it too far with her dad?


_**I'm Sorry**_

"MAKA, BABY, PL-"

"NO, PAPA! STOP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"BU-"

"I SAID NO! I HATE YOU! I JUST WISH I HAD A DIFFERENT DAD! AND A BETTER DAD AT THAT!"

I waited for a reply, but none came. I turned to face him and give another piece of my mind, but he was already walking away. All I could see was the outline of his slouched backside fading into the night's darkness.

_Way to ruin a party, Papa. _I thought to myself.

It was a party hosted by Lord Death himself celebrating the defeat of another major kishin. It was another high-class black-tie event kind of thing. And of course, Black*Star was the only sloppily-dressed one there. The entertainment was pretty good. I mean, who doesn't love live music? The sounds of jazz, small talk, and laughter filled the air. All went well.

And now, here I am (with the rest of the gang) standing in the front of the entrance to the DWMA, with the place almost dead silent. I could feel the tension in the atmosphere. I think I'm a little a light-headed from all the yelling.

"Well this is awkward. I'm just gonna go…" no one in particular stated before heading back inside the building with his friends hurriedly.

Several other groups of people followed suit. We ended up being almost the only ones still outside.

"Sooo…" Soul broke the silence.

"Uhhh, Black*Star! Don't you think we should head out now?" Tsubaki said quickly.

"What for? The party's just getting started!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it's getting kinda late. Plus, we still have homework to do. Remember?"

"Homework? The mighty Black*Star does no such thing! Plus, it's only 9!" He was obviously oblivious to Tsubaki's true intentions.

He noticed the stern look on her face and after a while, caught on. "O-oh yeah! Homework! We should really get that done."

I rolled my eyes. _Wow, you are a terrible actor, Black*Star._

"See you guys tomorrow." Tsubaki gave an awkward chuckle and leaded her partner to the stairs.

We waved them good-bye. Another brief silence went by.

"Yeah, we should probably go too. I think I forgot to fold my toilet paper in a symmetrical triangle." Kid spoke up.

Liz and Patty just nodded in agreement. And without waiting for an answer, they departed.

And then there were two.

I messed with the dirt on the ground with my shoe. _So, Soul-_

"Nice going, Maka." Soul said, interrupting what I was about to say.

My head popped up to him in confusion. "Huh?"

"I said nice going. You just wrecked the party."

"Me? What did I do?"

"The whole argument with your pops."

"Hey, this was all his fault! If he hadn't-"

"Maka, look." Soul cut in. "I understand why you are always upset with your Spirit. We all know he made, and still makes, mistakes. But, hey, don't we all?"

I stared at him blankly.

He continued, "You have to realize that even though what he did was bad, he's still your dad. He still cares about you, doesn't he? He loves you and you just push it all away. You can't keep pushing away all your troubles. One day you'll push just a little too far. You'll lose someone or something you never appreciated. And that day was today."

He turned to leave when he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to me. "You better fix this. This isn't cool." Then continued walking.

"Wait! Where're you going?"

"Home." He said, not stopping to look back this time.

I stood there for a while, completely speechless. I thought about what Soul told me and all the memories of my dad and I came flooding back. All the memories, whether they were about me telling him off or both of us actually having a good time together from long ago, made me tear up. I gave out a loud sigh. _Soul's right. This is all my fault._ _I need to find him and apologize!_

I sped down the multiple flights of steps without even breaking a sweat. I didn't see Soul on the way down. I didn't see him anywhere ahead of me, either. _Okay, either he's a fast walker (I doubt it) or I just took too long thinking about all this._

I looked around, hoping I could get some kind of clue as to where Papa could have gone. After a while, I figured he'd be at Chupa Cabra's, drinking and weeping himself to death. _Man, I feel so terrible!_

When I finally got there, all I saw were a couple of groupies surrounding a burly man in a fur coat and a much slimmer man behind the counter using the bartender shaker energetically.

I walked up to the bartender and asked if he'd seen my dad. He told me that he didn't enter the club but he heard him wailing loudly as he ran past it. I thanked him then exited. At least now I had a sense of where to go.

As I walked through the streets, I tried to think of places he could've left to that were in that direction. I thought so hard that a vein in my head could've popped any second. I had no clue to where he could be!

After minutes of walking and straining my brain, I came across a fork in the road. There was an arrow-shaped sign that pointed down the two pathways. The one that pointed to the left would bring me to the abandoned church and bell tower. The right one would take me…_ So that's where he is!_ I gasped.

I gave myself a facepalm and head off in that direction. _I can't believe I didn't think about checking this place first! Ugh!_

The route down the right headed towards a wooden bridge overlooking an average-sized pond. When I was still a baby, Papa used to take me there all the time. Sometimes he would bring me there when I was sad or upset just to cheer me up or sometimes just for fun. I remember all the funny stories he used to tell me. All the laughs we shared. All the smiles we exchanged. I remember all of it.

I stopped in my tracks right before I hit the bridge, and there he was, leaning over the rail, staring into the distance. I gave out a sigh and headed towards the scythe. I joined him near the rail, and looked intently down the pond.

"Papa," I began.

No answer.

I wondered why he wasn't replying but I didn't want to make eye contact, so I kept my eyes on the rippling water below and continued.

"P-Papa, I… I'm sorry. Truly, I am. Please forgive me although I know I don't deserve it. I didn't mean anything I said back there. Actually, I didn't mean anything I said to you ever. Everything I said to you were all negative… and lies."

I paused again and looked up at him, hoping for some kind of response this time. He twisted his neck to look at me, but stayed silent.

I turned my body to him. "I don't hate you, Papa. I love you and you are the greatest dad anyone could ever have. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that. I'm so stupid for not appreciating you as my dad. I'm sorry for always getting mad at you for no reason. And I'm sorry for clinging on to your mistakes. We all make them, but I'm always punishing you for yours. I'm sorry for-"

He rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled lightly. "I forgive you."

"Y-You do?!" I said, obviously shocked.

"Of course I do. You're my daughter and I love you."

"Thanks, Papa. I love you too. I love you so much." I rushed into his arms for a hug, squeezing him tightly.

He chuckled at my actions and squeezed me right back.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you all the time. I guess I need to tone it down a bit, huh?" He said as we unwrapped ourselves from each other.

"No, don't! Stay exactly the way you are! Never change!"

He gave out an amused expression and draped an arm over my shoulder. We stared out at the body of water ahead of us in silence. The pond really was beautiful when you actually took the time to notice.

The clear body of water was decorated with illuminating lotus flowers. Orange and white koi fish swam about the deeper parts of the waters. Bright fireflies dotted the air above the surface. And the whole thing was surrounded by blooming flowers that settled on bushes and trees. This place was a sight to see. It's a real treasure. Almost a fantasy world someone would dream up and wish to escape to. _No wonder he would always take me here._

"We should start coming here again. Just the two of us." I suggested after a while of silence, sighing at the mesmerizing scene in from of me.

"I'd like that." He grinned widely.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I miss spending time with you. But for now, let's get you home."

I only nodded in response. And with that, we leisurely headed back down the pathway and began our walk home. We didn't speak to each other much during the time. We just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

We shared one last embrace and exchanged "I love you's" before parting to our separate homes.

_I love you, Papa._


End file.
